


if it feels right, promise I'll let you stay all night

by babiesakie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiesakie/pseuds/babiesakie
Summary: where badboyhalo and skeppy are one night cuddling after spending a long day on Valentine's Day, leading up to them falling in love with each other deeper and deeper.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	if it feels right, promise I'll let you stay all night

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time im using ao3 so I'm still pretty much learning how to use this site lol  
> its just skeppy and badboyhalo having their first time on valentine's day, being all soft, passionate and rough :]  
> the title is a quote from a random music lol also tags in ao3 are so complicated-

Bad buried his face on his best friend's chest, feeling his fingers run through his short messy hair, he drowned on his warm embrace, feeling protected, not wanting to let go.

He could feel the sweet drum of his heart quickly beating. They were cuddling, the messy white bedsheets around them, a faint sound of rain falling, and de the TV playing which both of them didn't really paid attention to.

Skeppy at first passed his fingers through his hair, then going to his jawline, as an indirect signal for him to look up. He looked at his green eyes, noticing how his cheeks were a slight shade of red, smiling at the view, in appreciation how he finally had Bad close to him.

They slowly leaned closer, breaking the space between them, fluttering eyes shut and at first giving small shy pecks.  
It wasn't the first time they kissed each other. But Bad and Skeppy could feel a warmth spreading on their body, a chill going down their spines.

Skeppy opened his mouth, wanting to go deeper to the kiss and so Bad did it. At every minute they just got more and more needy for each other, the tanner hugging his boyfriend tightly, his hands sometimes passed through his waist, perfectly fitting on the shape of it.

At one point, they were so lovestruck, kind off forgetting they needed to breathe for a while, pulling out the kiss, leaving only a small string of saliva between their tongues, staring at eachother in complete admiration.  
Skeppy tugged Bad closer to him, almost not leaving space between, leaving shy butterflies kisses on his neck, making Bad at first get surprised by the sudden touch, his breath staggering out of nervousness.

"I love you." He mumbled against his neck, kissing it gently, not even marking it or something similar. He just wanted to kiss him so badly, all he wanted to leave kisses all over his body if he could.  
If he could...

It didn't took long for his hands go inside Bad's shirt, feeling his soft pale skin, Bad couldn't help but feel surprised how far Skeppy kept going at the touches, but he wasn't complaining. He wanted more.

Skeppy at first asked for consent, it could be heard on his voice how he was nervous as well. Bad only smiled and blushed harder and the thought on what they were about to do.  
Today was Valentine's Day. Bad has spent the day by having his best friend, now lover, on his side, and this was how he was gonna spend the rest of the night.

Skeppy caressed his body gently, undressing him, genuinely admiring every detail of him.  
Whispering sweet nothings at his ear, Bad trembled while Skeppy practically worshipped him, praising and saying genuine "i love you"s.  
How the touches became lewder every minute, his waist, then going down to his thigh. He still handled him so carefully, as if Bad was fragile...He wasn't but he still couldn't help but melt at the heated make out session. How Skeppy undressed him so gentle...

Everything was going so slow and soft.

Skeppy's lips pressing against his neck, going down even further to his collarbone, chest, stomach and then his thighs, getting a moan coming out from Bad, him immediately covering his face out of embarrassment.

He only smiled, loving the reaction coming from his cute boyfriend, and he kept giving tender kisses on his inner thighs.  
Skeppy made sure to kiss and slightly mark his thighs with kisses and love bites, before he prepped him. He practically showered Bad with love bites, which is something he loved and wanted it even more.

It didn't took long enough to Bad to beg for Skeppy to thrust on him, he was already so ready and craving for more of his touch.

Bad became more vocal as the thrust became faster every minute, not covering his mouth trying to muffle his voice, letting out the sweetest moans at the stimulation, Skeppy groaning and moaning on his ear as well. Whispering to him how good it feels.

"...F-Faster..." He whined "Please..."

As much he was worried that he might end up hurting his boyfriend, Bad's whines just insisted for more. "Please, just..." Gosh, Skeppy just loved to hear him begging.

"Tell what do you want."

"Fuck me." He hid his face, panting in pleasure "Fuck me, Zak."

The top grabbed Bad, pulling him, so that they sat down at the bed. Bad through sharp inhales of air, as he tried to talk but interrupted himself with its own moans, his hands grasping on his shoulders, while his legs wrapped around his waist, getting even more deeper into his cock.  
"You really want me to go faster on you...?" He nodded desperately, biting his lip as he slowly tried to grind on his dick "I won't go easy, i-i don't wanna hurt you but..."

"Please, be rough with me." Skeppy looked onto his eyes, seeing hunger on them, as if he was so desperate and craving for more "I'll let you do anything to me. I love you so much, Sgeppy, i just want you to fuck me so badly."

"Alright" The mood changed "Anything for you, bad boy." When Bad least noticed, they switched positions again, he was pinned down on his knees against the bed, one of his hands being gently held down on his back by Skeppy. "I won't go easy on you. If you want to stop, just tell me, okay?"

"O-okay..." He nodded, now flustered at the sight of being dominated. "P-please, just do it, i need you so b-" He shut himself with his own moan, as Skeppy pounded on him roughly, the sound of skin slapping on each other, Bad whining at the sudden thrusts.

He immediately grasped the bedsheets and buried his face on the blankets, afraid that he was being too loud.

The tanner one bent down at his ear, chuckling lowly and groaning out of pleasure "You can as loud as you want, babyboy... Don't be shy..." He gave it a peck on his cheek, his hand sliding to Bad's free hand and interlocking fingers.

Skeppy rolled his hips back and forth, just loving every second of it, couldn't help but slip out low moans, Bad now had teary eyes, small tears rolling down on his face.  
The bottom squealed out a loud moan, dirtying the bedsheets and his own stomach with cum, Skeppy only smirked at that, and gave it a small kiss on his shoulder. "I'm not done yet."  
Such a pretty view, Bad pinned down at the bed, moonlight streaks highlighted on his pale skin, letting out the prettiest noises at the overstimulation, his chest and thighs marked with purpleish and red marks.

The room were filled with nothing but the sound of skin slapping, and Bad sobbing and whimpering, his face wet with tears and babbling "too much", whining out his name, but not wanting to stop.

Ending up with Bad trembling on the bed, cum dripping out of his hole, thick tears all over his face and his cheeks flushed red of how flustered he was.  
...But of course Skeppy was worried about it afterwards, massaging his waist and wiping away his tears, bringing him water and asking if he was fine. Giving small gentle kisses on his forehead, nose, and then his lips. Saying "I love you" in mid of the kiss and smiling.  
Even if Bad kept saying he was fine, Skeppy still wanted to take care of him. So they cuddled until falling asleep on eachother arms. <3

**Author's Note:**

> its really short but i hope you guys like it anyways  
> and i hope skeppy and bad never sees this cuz otherwise im deactivating /j


End file.
